1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a packaging mechanism and method of use and, more particularly, to a packaging mechanism for packaging mail objects such as letters, packages and flats for each delivery point as well as other types of objects or product and a method of use.
2. Background Description
The sorting of mail and other types of objects or products is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail objects such as letters and flats are processed though many stages, including back end processes. In the back end processes, the mail objects are sorted and then sequenced into a delivery point sequence for future delivery to specific delivery point addresses. The sorting and sequencing processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail object be sorted such as packages, flats, letters and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of mail sorting and sequencing, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, most modern postal and other type of mail handling facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities and other handling facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs.
But, the largest individual cost of the mail handling system, i.e., processing, transportation and delivery, is the delivery portion of the process. This is the process of preparing the mail objects such as letters and flats into a delivery point sequence and then performing the actual delivery to each delivery address. The automation of sequencing mail objects is known in many forms. By way of example, it is known to sequence letters using a mail sorter based on, for example, a two pass sorting scheme. Of course, other known systems can equally be used to sort and sequence mail objects, a host of them readily available and known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Now, at the end of the sequencing process, the letters or other objects are merged and placed into a tub or container in the sequence of delivery. But, the letters and other objects are merely placed in a tub or container in sequence without any physical constraints between each of the delivery point addresses. Thus, at the time of delivery the postal carrier must physically separate the mail objects from one delivery point address to the next delivery point address. This includes reading and, in instances, correlating different mail pieces for the same delivery point address. Such a task is very time consuming, and is a task prone to errors potentially resulting in the incorrect delivery of mail.
It is also known that in mixed mail scenarios, i.e., flats, letters, married mail, etc., each different type of object may be placed in a separate tub or container. In this case, the postal carrier must “sift” through each of the tubs or containers for each delivery point address. Although, each of the different types of mail pieces are in a delivery point sequence, there still remains no physical constraint between each of the delivery point addresses. Thus, the carrier must still filter through each of the tubs or containers for each address to ensure that the mail objects are being properly delivered. This, of course, is a very time consuming and error prone, too.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.